Immersed
by graciepolar
Summary: When Prof. Dumbledore decides to give the students a break after the war, by introducing them to a virtual world, will they get their much needed rest? (The Picture is not mine!)
1. Prologue

**Hermiones POV**

It was the year after the war, and we were still recovering from the losses. Most of the survivors returned to Hogwarts but as I looked out on the multitude of people I couldn't help but notice the missing people. Hogwarts personal paparazzi Colin was dead. He had died while protecting a group of first years that had been trapped in the dungeons. Cho was killed by Dolohov. Even the Slytherin Table was missing people. Daphne had switched sides and had died while protecting her younger sister Astoria. We were at the sorting feast, when Professor Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, "This year, we will be employing a new class for 7th and 8th years. In this class, you will play a new muggle video game, called _Sword Art Online_. The international login time is now so please return to your dormitories and follow the instrustion to properly use the headgear."

I started when I heard SAO. I had been a beta tester for them. I grabbed Harry, Ginny, Ron and tugged them towards the Slytherin table. I knew that suprisingly Pansy had been a beta tester too, and we had developed a friendship. She had also grabbed her friends Astoria Greegrass, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. We met up together slightly off the side of the doors to exit the Great Hall.

"OMG This is like so cool!" Pansy shrieked.

I nodded "I know, I thought that I was gonna have to skip class to play."

"Granger, what on earth are you babling about?"drawled Malfoy.

"Pansy and I were beta testers in this game. Its super cool!-" I said befoe Pansy interrupted "-and you feel like youre in the game."

"Ok so what does this have to do with us" Ginny asked, confused.

"I think that we should make a party. Everybody look exactly as you do in real life and the code is Cold" Pansy said.

I agreed, "Yeah its a good idea. Meet up at the 1st level."

We all agreed and then headed to our rooms. I layed down, took a deep and entered the world of SAO.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hermiones POV**

I emerged in the world of SAO and headed for the 1st level. Once there I looked for my friends. I saw a flash of red hair and approached the person. It wasn't Ginny or Ron.

Somebody grabbed my arm, and I, startled, took out my daggers and held one on the persons stommach and the other on their throat. I saw Dracos white-blond hair and relaxed. He had his hands in the air and said "Relax, princess !", then he smirked, as if trying to enrage me. In all honesty all it did was remind me of something. I went through my inventory and changed my clothes into my armor and and my boots.

The boots were brown and sturdy but also plain. The armor was another matter, It was white metal with a gold design in the shape of a lion.. The I also added my sword and daggers to my belt. For the final touch I put on my crown. It was a gold diadem with 2 lions with their mouths open leading to a red jewel in the middle.

"What were you saying Drakie?", I asked, returning the smirk.

"Whatever, and dont call me Drakie!" he blubbered.

Then the rest of the group joined us. Pansy was wearing roughly the same thing I was but in silver, green and with snakes. Theo had apparently already aquired some skills and clothing, as had Ginny. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Blaise were all just standing there looking akward. Suddenly we were forcefully teleported to the main square.

Pansy and I exchanged looks. I zoned out, thinking of all the posibilities that this was happening. Suddenly it was over and we could leave. Pansy shook me and told me what had happened and to check my inventory.

The mirror automaticaly opened, but I looked mostly the same. I was only about an inch or two shorter, but the boots made up for the loss of height. I nodded to Pansy who then sent a party request to each of us. We all accepted and Blaise suggested we move on to another town.

We all agreed and departed for the farthest town. While on the trip, I explained how our magic worked on in this game. Each of our magic was channeled through "our" weapon. It as basically a weapon that we completely felt connected to. Harry had a bow. Ron had his club. Blaise's was a spear. Theo had a thin black sword. Ginny had a large gold one. Draco used chains. Astoria preferred a whip with a metal serrated edge. Pansy used a staff. I had my daggers.

We stuck together and quickly built a reputation for ourselves. Our party was called Cold Magic. We didn't allow anyone else to join. A month later. Theo had been the one who found the doorway and observed him and added the information to the Guide book while on a small break from the group.

When the group heard of the quest to defeat the boss, our group had a quarrel. Nobody but Draco and I wanted to join the effort to defeat Illfang. Tired of the group being selfish, I left the group and Draco followed. So there we were today.


End file.
